Falling, with you by my side
by prodigus feldspar
Summary: Roxas attempts to commit suicide, but is stopped by Axel. And what happens when Axel begins to regain memory of his past life? RoxasXAxel Yaoi. Rated M for later chapters. Sadly, no sex, just very descriptive make out scenes.
1. Begining

By: Prodigus Feldspar

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Even though many would believe I would, being a teen and in my prime, I could so totally make an uber successful video game series.

Look, in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's…SUPER ANGST!

No, I do not drabble on about how whoever's life sucks and how they hate the world and such and how miserable they are, however! I am kinda close. It is about suicide after all, boys and girls!

Also, in this fic the chapters will be short or, at least this one. My dad was yelling, "Go to bed!" so I couldn't write much and that point at the end seemed like a good spot. Thanks for reading!

Yes, I comment on how anorexic Axel looks. (In later chapters) I mean, _come on_! His arms! They are like sticks! And he's so damned skinny! I shake my fist in envy at you, Axel! I shake my fist!

000

Roxas drew in a few shallow breaths, his entire body shaking violently. He stared at the abyss of concrete below him, covered in shadows. Even in the clear expanse of midnight it was difficult to see from such a long drop. Roxas scrambled onto the railing of the bridge as he heard the urgent yet monotonous footsteps still behind him.

He smiled grimly. He was going to accomplish his mission, his purpose, and that was nothing, for he was nothing. Meaningless.

_It will be better for everyone, _He thought, _The Organization can stop hunting me and relax occasionally. Hayner, Pence, and Olette will stop being harassed by the heartless and nobodies. That boy, Sora, will no longer have to share his life with me; it will be his own again. And **him**…He'll be safe now, the man I love…_

A slight smile ghosted his lips.

Roxas raised his arms slowly to shoulder height and close his eyes gracefully. _A final flourish before I die._ He thought teetering on the edge of the bridge, ready to jump, ready to end the pain.

"ROXAS!" He heard a voice scream in horror. Roxas ignored it.

"One…" Roxas began counting aloud quietly, "Two…"

Roxas felt two skinny arms wrap around his waist and roughly throw him to the ground.

Roxas stared into Axel's intense green eyes as the older man crawled on top of him. Axel grabbed the collar of Roxas' shirt and began shaking the blonde boy violently.

"**What the hell is wrong with you**!" He screamed manically, "**What were you going** **to do**!"

"I was going to kill myself," Roxas stated calmly.

Axel pulled back one of his hands and back handed Roxas across the face as hard as he could.

Roxas continued to stare blankly, even as he felt a steady stream of blood run down his cheek. He didn't feel the pain; he was past that type of thing now.

Roxas watched uncertainly as Axel's eyes welled up with tears.

"But _why_?" Axel choked.

"No one would miss me," Roxas replied bitterly, his heart filling with anguish.

Roxas watched as tears streamed freely down Axel's face.

Axel once again grabbed the collar of Roxas' shirt and said softly, "I would." Roxas blinked. Axel buried his face in Roxas' shirt, pulling the other boy closer, moaning the words, "I would."

Roxas felt a stab of guilt. _What if I **had** killed myself?_ He thought, wondering if Axel would have done the same. But, his troubled thoughts were cut short as he felt his head fog up and his eyes glaze over.

"Hey, Axel?

"Yeah?" Axel sniffed, looking up.

"Take me to a hospital, 'Kay?" Roxas said, letting the foggy feeling sweep though him and take control.

"Wha-?" Axel began, but stopped as Roxas fell backwards, hitting the cold concrete.

"Roxas!" Axel cried, grabbing his fallen beloved. Axel watched Roxas for a moment.

Axel's eyes widened in horror as he discovered the Roxas wasn't moving.

"**Roxas**! **Wake up**!" Axel screamed desperately. Axel soon realized after shaking Roxas for awhile, that he was breathing.

Axel sighed deeply with relief.

"But why take him to a hospital?" Axel thought aloud, "He's not sick…is he?"

Axel ran his eyes along Roxas' small body. Upon gazing at the boy's wrists, he gaped in horror.

Roxas' wrist were covered in blood, almost completely torn open, ragged flesh was still hanging from the wounds. Roxas had attempted suicide by cutting himself!

Axel gagged and immediately picked up Roxas bridal-style and began sprinting in a random direction, hoping there would be a hospital.

To be continued…

One of my friends read this and laughed, she thought the bridal-style thing was funny.

Any way, I know it was short and rushed but it _will _get better, I promise! Hopefully…


	2. Hospital

By: Prodigus Feldspar

OMG! Second chapter! Wow…I am a rabid procrastinator…I've have had almost the entire series in my head for about a week now… And it's quite long… But I don't like to type…

But I'll do my best! (Otherwise I'll get my guts eaten and be attacked by dusks…)

Also! (I should have mentioned this earlier…)This kinda takes place before the downfall of the Organization, but after Kairi was kidnapped…And before Roxas, like, died…or something…And Axel is alive too…Yeah…

And I felt like adding more characters so Kairi is in this chapter.

And Dr. Sankomaru? I made him up. He is old. (I made up his name, it means "High stature-ed man" Woo!)

Enjoy!

000

Kairi shuffled a few papers on her desk absentmindedly, sat back in her chair contently and sighed.

She had started her job as a secretary/nurse's assistant at the Twilight Town hospital.

She smiled_. Now I can help people, **and** see Sora! _She thought cheerfully.

It had been a slow day, so she shut her eyes, hoping not to be caught taking a nap.

Kairi heard the electrical front doors slide open.

She looked up and froze.

Even though he was covered in blood, and gasping for air as if he were dying, she recognized the red haired man in the door way. Axel. The man who had kidnapped her.

Kairi's eyes darted to the phone on the table across form the reception desk, measuring if she could call 911 before he reached her. A vague thought crossed her mind, _but why is he **here**?_

Upon looking him over twice she realized that he was carrying a blonde boy with a slight resemblance to Sora. Kairi stared. _What in the world is going on?_

"Kairi!" Axel called, getting closer.

Kairi straightened. _Uh oh, _she thought, _He remembers me!_

Axel laid the boy on the reception desk. _Getting blood all over my papers,_ Kairi thought with slight disdain

"Kairi, get me a doctor, now." Axel commanded.

"I'll…Uh…See what I can-" She was cut short as Axel grabbed her shoulders roughly.

Kairi shrieked in fear and began thrashing around, trying to get out of Axel's grip.

Axel was unfazed. "Kairi," He said slowly, as if speaking to a child, "Roxas is going to die if he doesn't see a doctor soon. So get me a doctor, **now**."

Kairi looked from Axel to the boy to Axel again, debating her on what her decision should be.

She gulped and nodded. Axel released her shoulders. Kairi picked up the phone and, turning away, dialed the in-building number.

"Dr. Sankomaru?" Kairi asked, twirling the phone cord around her index finger nervously, "Could you come down here and see someone please...Ok…Thanks." She hung up.

"Which room?" Axel asked.

"Room 110, up the stairs and to the right. Why?"

"Thanks," Axel said, picking up the boy and dashing towards the stairs. Kairi watched as the man disappeared up the stairs and shuddered.

Even though Axel was probably half her weight, Kairi knew he could still kill her in a fight with ease. Even if she _did_ have her keyblade with her.

_But, _she thought, _who was that boy? He seemed familiar…_ Kairi recalled what axel had said, _"Roxas is going to die if he doesn't get to a doctor soon…"_

"Roxas," She muttered aloud. The name sounded so familiar, like someone she had met in the past. She shrugged it off and decided to try and mop up her desk.

_Whoever he is I hope He'll be ok._

000

Axel bounded up the stairs, hoping he wasn't too late to save Roxas.

He stopped abruptly as caught sight of a middle aged man with thinning hair walking down the stairs calmly.

The man's bespectacled eyes widened as he caught sight of Axel.

"Are you Dr. Sankomaru?" Axel said, not really caring if he was or not, Axel was willing to take any help.

"Yes!" The man said, "Follow me!" He continued, and ran back up the steps.

Room 110 was the first door the right.

Upon entering Axel saw that there was a bed surrounded by all kinds of medical equipment. Axel laid the still unconscious Roxas on the bed.

"What happened to him?" Dr. Sankomaru said incredulously, staring at the blood-soaked boy.

"He tried to commit suicide by cutting himself," Axel said impatiently, wondering how long the doctor would keep talking.

The doctor's eyes widened once again, reaching for a phone connected to the wall, he said, "We should take him to a different hospital," His eyes were darting back and forth between Axel and Roxas, "A hospital better suited for-"

"Please!" Axel pleaded angrily, "He's **dying**, for god's sake!"

Dr. Sankomaru looked form Axel to the phone, as if it could provide some sort of answer as to what he should do.

Axel shoved the doctor out of the way and ripped the phone off the wall. He threw the phone onto the ground creating a flurry of sparks and wires as the machine ceased to exist.

"I said, "**_He's dying_**," Got it memorized?" Axel growled.

The doctor blinked.

"Y-Yes…" He said and walked over to the closest side of the bed.

Axel circled the bed, standing on the side opposite the doctor.

Dr. Sankomaru gently lifted up Roxas' right wrist, examining it.

The doctor's eyes shifted between Roxas and Axel fearfully.

Axel sat down, but continued to stare.

The man began examining Roxas again. Axel saw the blood drain from the doctor's face.

"Oh my god," Dr. Sankomaru said. Axel immediately shot out of his chair, causing the doctor to flinch, and walked over to the opposite side of the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

Dr. Sankomaru looked hesitant, "Well," He took a pair of serious-looking tweezers out of one of his coat pockets. He set the bottom edge carefully on one of Roxas' wrists, squeezed it, and sharply pulled it back.

Roxas cried out in pain. "What the hell!" Axel said, angry that Roxas was still in pain, even though he was unconscious.

The doctor held the edge of the tweezers up to Axel's face, "Look," he said.

Held by the tweezers, covered in blood, was a sliver of glass.

Axel's gaze drifted down to Roxas' wrist. Now, he realized that there were shards of glass imbedded in the boy's wrists.

Axel stared at the bloody shards of glass.

"What the…" He trailed off.

"He tried to cut himself with glass from a window." Dr. Sankomaru mused aloud.

"But why would he do that if he was going to jump?" Axel muttered.

"What? Jump!" Dr. Sankomaru gasped.

Axel ignored him. _Maybe it has something to do with the organization…_At that moment, a thought struck him. Axel looked up towards the window of the room.

For a fraction of a second he saw bright orange eyes staring back, and then they were gone. Axel felt himself break out into a cold sweat.

"God damn it!" Axel cursed.

"What's the matter?" The doctor said, concerned.

"What do you have to help Roxas?" Axel said, picking the boy up once more.

"Only some disinfectant and some bandages…Why?"

"Give them to me." Axel said.

The doctor handed Axel the supplies, which the red-head somehow managed to shove into on of his pockets while still holding Roxas.

"Thanks for your help." Axel said and sprinted frantically down the stairs.

As he past the front desk he nodded to Kairi in thanks and sped out the automatic doors.

Axel shot several quick glances around the hospital, hoping that he wasn't being followed and hoping none of the people in the hospital would be hurt because of his foolishness.

Axel drew in a few deep breaths of the fresh midnight air and took off for the only place he knew in Twilight Town.

Roxas' house.

To Be Continued…

Yay! Second chappie is done! I decided that, in this story, Roxas doesn't have any parents… But has a house…Yeah…

Grrrrr! I want to write a make out scene! But it's still a little while before I can really do that. Anyway, I'm tempted to add a sex scene in this story… I may or may not, depending on the mood I'm in.

Also, I am never writing fan fics in my note books again… While I was doing laundry my mom went through one of my drawing notebooks and read the first chapter and the first half of the second chapter of this story. I was horrified. And, to make it worse, she made me explain the story. "Why was the one boy trying to kill himself? Is this about two gay boys? I can't read your hand writing! Why did the story suddenly switch to this Kairi person? Ect." And I have a few drawings of Axel and Roxas in my note books and she says that Axel bothers her for some reason… She says he looks weird…

Yeah…Please be patient with me! Arigatou!


	3. Announcement

This story has officially been put on hiatus.

I'm sorry!

I've just had too much school work to do, not to mention my writing of, "True confessions of Facs (Family and Consumer Science) kitchen number three."

I will continue this story later, arigatou!


	4. unhiatus'd

This story has officially been unhiatus'd! Woo! I will start shortly.

-Prodigus Feldspar


End file.
